1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights and more particularly, to a lighting fixture for illumination and decoration purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are intensively used for the purpose of illumination, signaling, or decoration, for the advantage of long working life and low power consumption. For example, the third stop lights of regular cars commonly use LEDs. The LEDs of a third stop light are arranged in a line. When the driver steps on the stop pedal, the LEDs of the third stoplight are driven to give off light. Further, LEDs are also intensively used for vehicle stoplights, directional lights, or internal decorative lights to substitute for conventional lamp bulbs. However, for illumination purpose, a single piece of LED does not provide sufficient intensity of light. Therefore, a LED lamp generally uses a number of LEDs. However, using a number of LEDs relatively increases the cost of the LED lamp. Moreover, light directly emitted from a LED is not soft.